Millions of Americans of all ages suffer from incontinence of the bowel or bladder. Whether an infant, adult, or elderly person, the underlying cause of incontinence varies but the method of treatment typically involves absorbent article products. Adult incontinent briefs, disposable diapers and underpads can alleviate some of the emotional and physical discomfort of incontinence by absorbing and containing liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling.
However, the moisture-impervious layer that typically prevents absorbent articles from leaking also prevents air circulation, thus creating a warm, moist environment where bacteria and fungi can thrive. When fluids and discharge are introduced to the diaper, various bacteria from the wearer's digestive system are also present. Most bacteria are harmless or even beneficial to the wearer while in the digestive system; however, after urination or defecation, some bacteria (e.g., Staphylococcus Aureus and Streptococcus) are dangerous microbial pathogens that can cause infectious diseases. Yet even benign bacteria can cause unpleasant odors or lead to urinary tract, bladder, or kidney infections. Moreover, prolonged exposure to urine and/or feces allows yeast-like fungi (e.g., Candida Albicans) to develop and cause uncomfortable diaper rashes.
Accordingly, a need exists for absorbent articles that can prevent or inhibit the growth of microbes in or on absorbent articles.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.